Year One - Those Golden Eyes
by okina-aoimoku
Summary: A young lady named Primrose has come across a slight situation that her parents have been keeping locked inside themselves for ages. One day she happens to meet a nice girl called Lilac. At first, she doesn't care about her until Draco, her mother's friend's son cause a scene. Later, his mother tells her some wondering news. This later on depends about what the future will hold.


Before Hogwarts Part I

"Bloody hell. Two thirty six in the morning?" I asked myself, rubbing my swollen eyes and stretched, "Mm, good morning mum."

I took a peek at my mother's picture that stood itself upon my old oak desk. The only thing I had left of her, to be quite honest. Her jewelry was sold from my muggle father that had wanted nothing to do with her. You see, my mother, Eliza, had fallen in love with a muggle (non-magic person) , Kai who later on became my father. Yes, they were together for at least four years plus an additional five years of marriage and yet my mother had not told my father that she was a witch. She never brought her over to her parent's house as she was a pureblood and coming from a strictly pureblood family, it seemed to her that she had shamed her family's name. She stuck out of her family anyway. Her family consists of pale, vampire-like people who were only housed in Slytherin. They weren't exactly the most _Sociable_ of people and never really cared for parties or special quidditch events (even though it was mandatory). Her family was always clothed in dark shades of different colors but mostly a dark emerald green as they thought they came from royalty. Their hair was either long for women; a noble shade of blonde and sometimes brown and had the silkiest of touch. Men on the other hand had theirs down to the middle of their neck or short yet shaggy. She had a pretty tight family. Unlike them, She was one of the boys; short pixie hair that was dyed a beautiful auburn color and she wasn't as reserved, making noise at the house and becoming progressively outgoing as the years went on. Of course, she was destined to be in Slytherin by blood and by her actions, as she was a prankster and a cunning, sly, young girl, but did blossom into a very charming young woman. Many Slytherins teased her about her abnormal skin as she was a tad darker than the majority of many Slytherins and freckles dotted all over her face and shoulders. My father on the other hand was very reserved and went straight to the point. He can be shy when it comes to someone he adores but indeed when both become closer and get to know one another more, his weirdness pours out of him. -A sincere man indeed, and I would take a wild guess as to why my mother fell for him on the metro. She was on her way to Diagon Alley to get a new book as they made eye contact-her strangely beautiful violet eyes and his emerald ones collided.

Later on in their years of marriage, they tried a little child and surely enough, I was born. Their first and only daughter, sadly, me. I was not really normal. I mean, what would you expect from being born from a pureblood witch, although, I was only half-blood. My big rounded eyes were a shade of deep violet with a shimmering trim of gold. my small, doll-like lips were pale all throughout my life as I tried layering it with tint and gloss. My cheeks were a simple shade of rose whenever I smiled or giggled my father would imply as I would ask. Wherever I went off to, some people would stare and when I entered grade school, I would be called a freak and whatnot which made me highly annoyed. One day while I was reading up on mythical creatures (mind you, I was never aware I was a witch nor my mother was and her background) which oddly allured me, a young girl came up to me and smiled.

"Hello, dearie, my name's Lilac. Lilac Vanhowell. What's your name?"

I glanced up from my book and blinked, a little shocked someone was being so gentle with me. I took a moment to analyze her emotions as she grinned softly with her medium size lips. They were a rosy pink as I was of course quite jealous. Her dazzling ice-blue eyes were shimmering like a winter day. Apparently, she was being nice and it seemed a little too nice and up-front for my taste. So, I looked back at my book and started reading once more. "Your name is Primrose I'm guessing, right? I'm sorry about what happened to your mother last year and I know everyone is giving you a hard time about it. I've noticed what you read and draw. You're interested in mythical things too, i presume?"

"Mm." I nodded, completely engulfed into my book as an interesting creature appeared on the page; "House Elves and their Duty to their Masters." It stated that each house elf was given a name and had to look after the family. No one knows how these creatures have come to serve a witch or wizard family, but once a witch or wizard feels like they've done their duty to serve them, they must give a piece of clothing to the elf which would set them free. Once they've been released, the elves are off to find yet another family to attend. I was so absorbed into my book as I heard Lilac scream;

"Get off of me you ninny!"

Glancing up, a young man had her tightly in his grip. His bleached-blonde hair was slicked back as he smirked and threw her back. Draco. I could tell he wanted to yet again torture me in ways you had no idea because children these days are more menacing than you think. I sighed and placed a book mark into my worn down book from my mother's library and stood up, wiping the dirt off my bum.

"Look, Malfoy, I'm not here to start anything with you or get suspended or expelled, but I will ask of you to leave Lilac and myself alone." I stated firmly, his smirk growing nastier by the minute.

"Listen you filthy half-blood, If I have to make myself explain to you every time why I even bother with you, then I should at least get to bother you and pure-blood over there."

I wasn't understanding what he meant by _Half-blood_ and _Pure-blood_. He pushed me back, making me stagger and trip over my feet as I fell to the public park of London's grounds. _Why does he call me that every time I see him? Why is he always around me but never at my public school? Does he go to a private school? Homeschooled?_ I lied there, getting frustrated by the second. Everything was starting to annoy me. My father taking my mother's belongings and selling them for money, no connection from my mother's side and her odd reason of passing away on top of the confusion of what the bloody hell Draco means by those obnoxious words. My mind was racing with thoughts of anger and pure somberness as emotions I never really felt in my life as they took over my whole entire being. And then it happened.

"Primrose! Primrose stop! You're hurting Malfoy!"

I snapped out of my trance and peered up at the young boy dangling from thin air. His face was pure red, choking on what I thought was just air, but then I realized I had done it. But how? I was on the ground, completely exploding with rage and all of a sudden I look up and he's floating in air and choking on nothing but air! No, it seemed like someone was choking him by the way his hands curled around his tiny neck. Baffled, I slowly calmed down as he made a sudden thump to the hard dirt. Lilac and I made our way slowly to Malfoy. Was he possessed? No. Then what was it? I couldn't put my finger on it. I kneeled down and turned him over. He tried catching his breath as his father came rushing-as it seemed- out of thin air!

"Draco! Now I say, wake up, boy!" He quickly snapped his head towards Lilac and screamed louder, "Now look at what you've done! You don't even know how to control your powers and you've almost killed Draco! Are you mad?"

She shook her head and pointed at me slowly, "I'It wasn't me . It was her. Eliza's daughter, Primrose."

Draco's father stood up and pointed his snake cane towards my porcelain face, "Now you hear me out and hear me out loud and clear. If and when I see you or your father at Hogwarts or Diagon Alley, I swear to the Dark Lord myself, I shall teach you two a lesson about messing with the Malfoys. Oh, and for you to be aware of what happened, Primrose, their first, precious rose, what you've just discovered is called _magic_. I presume your mother told you that as she was once a student at Hogwarts."

"No sir, but-"

"Ah, ah-" He shook his head and placed a finger on to my small lips, "Quite a painful pity as to how she passed from the Dark Lord herself. Such an outgoing young miss and to see her uncontrollable self be smashed by him is utterly tragic. Your poor father. When he found out you and your mother were witches- ha! you should've seen the look on his pale face!"

"That's enough, my husband." A soft voice spoke from behind Lilac as she turned around seeing an attractive young woman strutting her way towards her man. Her hair was elegantly swirled into a bun as it was coated in half blonde, half brown. I watched as Draco lifted himself up and dusted off his back, "Dear, you shouldn't behave in such a manner with children. Especially Primrose. Her mother was a dear friend of mine as was her family. Although, it is quite a pity that her parents never told her about what she has to offer and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which my dear son is attending. Have you received any letters from the school, Prim?"

"No ma'am." I replied, "I've never seen an acceptance letter to that school in my entire life."

She laughed a little and said, "Primrose, you only receive the letter when you turn the accepting age of eleven."

"We must not speak to her anymore of this, my wife." Mr. Malfoy spoke, pushing his son along and taking another glare at Lilac. She stuck her tongue out as them as they left and helped me off the ground.

"Are you alright Prim-"

"Are you like one of them?" I quickly questioned.

Her eyes widened as she dropped me and ran off. So much for having a friend, huh?

I took a deep breath and let out a soft sigh as I made my way back home. So many things happened at once. The strangling of Draco, his parents, Hogwarts, my mother's secret and now myself. I don't understand, but I **will** find out when I reach my father.


End file.
